¡Eres un asesino!
by Lucero Gomez
Summary: Boomer se sobó su cabecita rubia y miró a Guerrero... ¡Lo había dejado morir! ¿Qué le diría ahora a Butch?


**Nos leemos, como siempre al acabar la historia, abajo…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Eres un asesino!**

Un pequeño de cabellos rubios como el Sol y ojos azules cobalto caminaba por toda la habitación con su pequeña mano en el mentón en forma pensativa mientras sus cejas se juntaban al intentar fruncir el ceño. Dio otra vuelta más por la habitación rodeando una pequeña mesa con una silla al lado con un conejo blanco, negro, verde y manchas rosas de peluche encima de esta. Boomer se giró sobre sus talones para estar en frente de su amigo peludo y sin vida propia; infló un poco sus mofletes haciendo que se sonrojaran un poco. Un paso, dos pasos y tres pasos son los que dio para estar cerca del peluche y tirarlo de un manotazo. ¿Estaba enfadado? ¿Con el peluche? No, eso sería extremadamente ridículo, él ya tenía sus hermosos 6 años y era lo suficientemente mayor como para enfadarse con un peluche, estaba enfadado consigo mismo y muy angustiado por lo que se avecinaba.

Ahora su mirada estaba en la mesa, mejor dicho, el _''cadáver''_ que estaba encima del mueble. ¿Qué le debería de decir a su hermano Butch? ¡Él lo adoraba más que a todas las cosas, y ahora estaba muerto! Se rascó su cabecita con nerviosismo y con los ojos brillantes, sabía que sí se enteraba de que había matado a _Guerrero,_ Butch se iba a enfadar tanto que sería capaz de pedirle el divorcio. No sabía cómo lo haría pero seguro que su gemelo usaría todo lo posible para no volverlo a ver ni hablar. ¡El moreno amaba a _Guerrero_! Y es que se sentía muy culpable pero que muy culpable de la muerte de _Guerrero. _Se lo había prometido cuando Butch salió por la puerta de casa para ir a un partido de fútbol con unos amigos del colegio y él prometió cuidar de la _''mascota''_ de su gemelo.

– ¡Boomer! –reconoció esa voz al instante de su hermano con un portazo acompañándolo. Eso quería decir que ya había llegado a casa… ¡Y él sin tener un plan!

_Piensa, rápido, piensa, piensa… ¡Piensa Boomer! _decía su voz interior; su conciencia malvada por llamar de una manera a la vocecita que tenía en la mente. Miró al ''_cadáver_'' con nerviosismo y de un movimiento rápido lo cogió escondiendo a Guerrero debajo de la almohada de su cama.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un niño de siete años moreno y ojos azules con su camiseta llena de barro que seguro se había manchado mientras jugaba. Boomer arrugó un poco su nariz asqueado, no le gustaba mancharse la ropa jugando a esas cosas pero a Butch parecía encantarle ir siempre como un cerdo.

– ¿Has cuidado bien a _Guerrero_? –pregunto con su vocecita Butch con los ojos brillantes y se acercaba a su hermano. Boomer no sabía que contestar decir la verdad o mentir para no herir a su hermano. Asintió aunque sus mejillas estaban rojas y su boca tenía más curvas que una carretera en construcción por el nerviosismo que cargaba encima.

–S-sí – afirmó el pequeño rubito con miedo e inseguridad por dentro.

– ¿Y dónde está? –volvió a preguntar al ver que su respuesta no le gustaba ni le daba buenas señales.

– Ehhhh – abrió la boca pero solo salía ese sonido; movía sus ojos para despistar a su gemelo y cambiar de tema pero nada, no se le ocurría nada – ¿Merendamos Butch? Seguro que bienes cansadísimo del partido… ¡Vamos a comer! –le cogió del brazo para arrastrarle fuera de la habitación, Butch desconfiado aparto el abrazo de Boomer para ponerse de brazos cruzados y serio.

– ¿¡Dónde está _Guerrero_!? –grito Butch enfadado con la mirada fija en Boomer que se estaba poniendo nervioso por momentos. Seguro que Butch lo iba a matar.

El menor de los gemelos miro su cama con miedo. **Error**. No debería de haber mirado donde se escondía el cuerpo de Guerrero porque el policía se enteraría de donde estaba _Guerrero_. Butch se dio la vuelta a la dirección donde miraba Boomer y camino hacía la cama inspeccionando el mueble de arriba abajo para buscar a su mascota. Boomer intentaba con sus gritos que dejará de buscar inventándose excusas como _No sé dónde lo he dejado_ o _Ahí no está_. Lo encontró, debajo de la almohada de su hermano estaba Guerrero. Lo cogió con cuidado e intento tocarlo muchas veces a ver si reaccionaba pero nada.

–Butch…–llamó a su hermano moviéndole de los hombros poco a poco, este no decía anda miraba a Guerrero en sus pequeñas manos –Puedo explicarlo es que le di mucho de comer, no limpie sus popos y…

– ¿¡Cómo puedes explicar que es el tercer Tamagotchi que me matas, Boomer!? – gritó el moreno con los ojos llorosos y tirando el cachivache por los aires donde residía antes el Tamagotchi Guerrero .

Y es que Boomer era un cruel asesino de… Tamagotchis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lucero Gómez al teclado:**

**Supongo que se habrán quedado con cara de ''¿Qué demonios le habrá pasado a esta chica para que escriba esto?'' pues chicas, no tengo ni idea, simplemente pasó y punto.**

**Bueno, espero que esta tontería os haya gustado.**

**Muchos besos y abrazos virtuales,**

**Lucero Gómez.**


End file.
